


The Watson Proposal

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Sherlock has a very important question to ask John. He asks Rosie first.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	The Watson Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by that stupid ring commerical where the guy asks the kid bfore asking the girl. It was actually good for something...

Sherlock surveyed Rosie from his vantage point on the sofa as she played with her doll on the floor of the living room. he looked at the clock on the wall; John had gone to the store for milk and other things to make dinner and had asked him to keep an eye on his daughter. He wouldn't be gone long.

He sat down on the floor in front of her. "Rosie...can I talk to you for a moment?"

"She looked up, her blue eyes - so like John's - wide. "Yes."

He swallowed hard; this was going to be harder than he thought. "Now you know that I love your daddy very much."

She tilted her head. "Yes."

He nodded. "And I was thinking...would you like it if I asked your daddy to marry me?"

Her eyes went wide. "Why?"

Sherlock looked confused. "Why what? Why am I asking him to marry me?"

She shook her head, her curls flying. "No. Why are you asking me? You should ask daddy."

"Because...because you are important to me," Sherlock said simply. "And you're important to your daddy. Which means I should ask you before I change your life in such an important way."

She considered that for a moment. "Okay," she finally said. "You love my daddy?"

Sherlock nodded, his heart in his throat. "Yes. Very much."

And you want to marry him and stay with him forever and ever?' she persisted. 

He nodded again; what if she said no? "Yes. Yes, I do."

She considered that thought for a moment. "Okay." She turned her attention back to her doll. 

Sherlock practically went limp with relief. "Rosie?" he asked; he had to know. "Can I ask you...why did you say yes?"

"Because daddy loves you, too," she said, her attention still on braiding her doll's flaxen hair. "And you can ask him to marry you and he'll say yes and we can stay here forever and ever." 

An ache filled Sherlock's heart. _So like my John,_ he thought. "Well now...that sounds just about perfect," he said, about to get up.

She looked at him. "But you have to do it right," she said seriously. "You have to get him a ring."

He nodded. "I will. I promise," he said. "And I'll show it to you before I give it to him. To make sure it's good enough for him."

She nodded. "And I get to be flower girl. And there has to be cake."

Sherlock had to laugh at that. "Of course you get to be,' he said. "We don't know anyone else prety enough to be. And what kind of cake should we have?"

"Chocolate." Scrambling up, she gave him a hard hug. "Okay."

He held her close for a moment before letting her go long enough to look at her. "But you have to promise me something, too. All right?" His own tone was serious. "You have to promise not to tell your daddy anything about this until I ask him? Okay?"

She nodded solumnly. "Okay." She held out a chubby hand, pinky extended. "Pinky promise?"

Sherlock nodded yet again. "Pinky promise." He hooked his little finger to hers. Then he kissed her cheek and got to his feet.

He settled back onto the couch just as John came up the stairs. "Thank you for keeping an eye on things," he said as he put the milk away. He looked at Rosie, who was still trying to braid her doll's hair. "Were you a good girl for Sherlock?"

She nodded as Sherlock smiled down at her. "Yes, she was a very good girl."

*****

Several days later, Sherlock picked Rosie up from preschool. "I have something to show you," he said, handing her a black velvet box.

She opened it, smiling at the shining gold band nestled within. "Pretty," she said, handing it back. "When are you gonna ask him?"

Sherlock thought for a moment as they walked down the street hand in hand. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "The next day or two probably. Is that okay?'

She nodded. "Can I be there when you ask him?"

"Of course you can," Sherlock said as they paused at a red light.

"Okay." They crossed and she looked up. "Can we go feed the ducks?"

Sherlock checked his watch. There was at least an hour before they were expected home for dinner and he didn't have a case to deduce at the moment. "Yes, we may."

*****

The next day after dinner, the three of them were sitting in the living room when Sherlock felt in his pocket for the ring box. Now was the time. "John, may I talk to you for a moment?"

John looked up from the book he was reading before putting it aside. "Of course, What about?"

Going over to the sofa, Sherlock sat down next to him. "I have something I would like to ask you," he began awkwardly.

John nodded. "All right. What?"

Reaching out, Sherlock took John's hand in his. "John...you and Rosie...since the two of you have been here...you've both become the two most important people in my life," he began. "Both of you...you have made my life so much better, so much fuller being here. And," He swallowed hard. "And I...I love you."

"Sherlock," John breathed. "You love me?" When Sherlock nodded again a bright smile appeared on John's face. "I love you, too."

His heart pounding hard in his chest, Sherlock took the ring box out of his pocket and put it in John's hand. "I hope this will tell you just how much you are loved."

John stared at the box for a long moment before he opened it. "Oh," he said softly, his eyes pricking with tears. 

When he looked up, Sherlock had fallen to one knee in front of him. "John Hamish Watson...would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

John put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. "Sherlock," he breathed, looking down at him. "You love me? Really?"

He nodded again. "And Rosie. With all my heart." There was a pause. "John?"

After a moment, John nodded. "Yes, of course I'll marry you. I would love to." he held out his hand. "Put it on."

Sitting bck on the couch, Sherlock took the ring out of the box and slipped it on John's finger. It fit perfectly. "Do you like it?" Sherlock asked, suddenly anxious. "Rosie thought you might."

"It's beautiful," John said as his daughter climbed onto the sofa and into hs arms. "Wait...you talked to Rosie about this?"

Sherlock nodded. "She needed to give her approval."

John looked down at his daughter. "Rosie love...you're really okay with all this?" He waved a hand at him and Sherlock.

She noded. "You love Sherlock and he loves you," she said practically. "That means you get married and we stay here forever." A stubborn look suddenly crossed her face. "Now you have to kiss."

John and Sherlock looked at each other. "John...we don't have to," Sherlock said quickly.

Rosie frowned. "You have to," she said stubbornly. "Uncle Sherlock...you promised to do it right!"

John suddenly smiled. "You heard her," he pointed out. "And you did promise. You've never broken a promise to her yet."

"Yes...yes, I did." Sherlock finally said, meeting John's eyes with his own. "I love you."

John smiled at him. "I love you, too." They came together in a gentle kiss that promised more to come.

Delighted, Rosie clapped.


End file.
